Trust and temptation
by Christine JAZZ07
Summary: Leon and Ada were finally living a normal life but when things are going exactly right,one woman will came in and try to separate them. Can they hold on to their relationship or will they end up splitting up again? Sequel to Resident Evil's New Mission
1. Leon's worst day

NOTE: I don't own any characters or songs in this story.

_**Well this is the continuation of the story between Leon and Ada. I don't have much to say but for now I just hope that people will enjoy this story.**_

_When you're looking like that-Westlife_

_Guess I failed to love you  
And you're taking it out tonight_

_How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that?  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life without you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that?**  
**_

Leon was sleeping perfectly at his soft bed. It was nice to take a rest after Chris and Jill's wedding and knowing that they will attend an important event at the white house when night comes. It was a fine and peaceful until he heard.

"LEOONNNN!" A scream echoed around Leon's house. It was Ada and she was inside the bathroom. Leon jumped out his bed with his boxers and t-shirt and ran and fast as he can across the room to get to the bathroom. He kicked the door and he saw Ada covering herself with the shower curtain.

Ada smiled as Leon frowned wondering what happening. He looked at her angrily.

"Sorry to wake you up Leon but there's a big ugly spider down there." she pointed the to ground at the corner.

"Since when did you fear anything?" He answered then he was about to leave but Ada protested.

"Wait! Hey Leon!" Leon turned around. "I can reach my back!" Ada said while holding a soap. Leon smiled ,came back inside and he closed the door.

-After their you know what-

Ada was dressing up at their room until Leon came out with only a towel covering his bottom body while she is already wearing her black mini-skirt and red fitted t-shirt.

"Hey Leon I need a towel! My hair is still wet!" she walked towards him and tries to grab his towel but he moved away.

"Hey! Hey! get some other towels..." He tried to move as far as possible away from her.

She paused for a moment and stared at him blankly and Leon also stopped. Their devilish eyes met. Ada gestured him to come closer.

"Oh baby you have powers!" Leon joked as he willingly comes closer to her.

He put his hands on her waist and din't waste anytime giving her a deep kiss. Ada played with his soft, blonde hair as she always do every time they kiss. Little did Leon know that she is currently moving to her plan. One pull and done.

"Hey give that back!" Leon shouted but Ada ran downstairs. He looked inside the closet for towels but they all magically disappear. "Oh shit...I'm not gonna walk naked around my house, Ada...Good thing the party will be later at night."

-At the white house-

Ada was just listening to their friends conversation. Jill, Chris and Claire was talking to each other, probably saying their final words before Chris and Jill head up to their honeymoon. Rebecca and JAZZ was in a serious conversation. Ashley was flirting with Richard which will seem like for the 7th time ever since she arrive but somehow Richard was trying his best to calm down.

In reality, she was just spying at Leon from the start. Though Leon will come to her once in a while to check on her if she's OK and she will simply say yes then he goes back to the crowd. Leon was talking to different persons that she didn't know so she decided to just stay away for a while. She can't blame him for being so popular in the white house.

She saw a woman approaching Leon and Leon greeted her with a wide smile. They talked and Leon seemed very happy to see this woman who has a brownish, long and curly hair. She left without saying a word.

It's a good thing she has Leon's car key. She start he engine and she drove away. Leon saw his car being snatched and he looked for Ada, which was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Ada?" He asked the whole group.

The whole group replied "She left."

"Awwww man...I can't believe she took my car. I'm so not gonna leave my keys to her again."

Then the girl he was talking lately asked him. "You need a ride home?"

"Yup, Why?"

"My house in on the way. Are you going home now?"

"Yeah..But I can wait if your not-"

"Don't worry I'm leaving too, so let's go." He quickly follows her to her car and he sat on the front seat.

After a few minutes they arrived at his house. "Thanks for the ride." he thanked her while removing his seatbelt.

"Don't mention it." she was about to tell him another thing but he quickly ran to the front door of his house.

She saw Leon enter the house and about to proceed but she heard a sound. It sounded like a broken glass but she didn't mind it and drove away.

_Bop bop baby-Westlife_

_Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go_  
_Can't live my life this way_  
_Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know_  
_And put my mind at ease for sure_

_**Well it getting late so I should take a break. Guess who's the mystery girl because she'll go a long way.**_


	2. Fast food, Fast mood

**_My internet connection was broken, I'm being lazy but I can tell you that I am very busy with my 4th year life. I really need to catch up because I can't hardly remember where my stories ended. Again I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._**

_Amazing-Westlife_

_You're like a storm against the window  
__Follow me around just like a shadow  
__I'll swim a never-ending ocean  
__Until you bring back your devotion  
_

_It's like I live a thousand lifetimes  
__Still looking for the one that feels right  
__See, moving on just isn't working  
__You lit the fire that I burn in_

_And all I've been doing is protecting_  
_A lie for the sake of my pride_  
_While all the others set me thinking_  
_we could be more than just amazing_

Leon dodge the plate that came out of no where. I hit the the wall behind him and shattered to pieces.

"Wow that was close..." he followed it with a sigh.

He went to the kitchen and saw another flying plate. He dodge it again and he saw who was the one throwing it.

"Ada! What are you doing!"

Ada just smiled at her and she threw a glass this time and Leon dodge it again with a 5 feet distance away from Ada.

"Ada! Stop it."

"Stop it! How can you say that Leon!" she threw another plate and Leon dodge it again. "I been behaving my very best because you told me so and you've taking advantage of it."

"What are you talking about?" he was very puzzled.

"I just saw someone flirting with you with my very own eyes and you are flirting back" Leon smiled "What's so funny?"

"Are you jealous of Angela Miller? Ada she was just one of my team when there was an outbreak at the airport."

"How come you never mentioned her to me."

Leon walked over to her and hugged her, he was glad she hugged back. "You know I never thought that we'd be like this. You don't know how happy I am because know I know that you really are head over heels on me."

Ada slightly punched him at his shoulder. "I'm not jealous, I'm just...pissed off when you are always with other people during that party." Leon smiled, Ada saw his face and glared at him "Why are you smiling?"

"You know...I never thought that were gonna have this kind of argument" he laughs a little then continue "I mean now I truly believe that you won't runaway from me again because you need me...looks like you can't live without me." he laughs again.

"You self-absorbed ego maniac!" she punched him again.

"Look, let me make it up to you...I'll take you to our favorite fast food restaurant tomorrow."

"Whatever...I'll-I'll take a shower and then I'll go to sleep"

"Okay, goodnight baby." he kisses her at her forehead.

-The next day-

Leon and Ada are wearing their usual Sunday outfit like jeans and shirts. They arrived at the fast food R. in time for lunch.

"So,What do you want Ada?" Leon looking around the menu trying to find something good to eat.

"I don't know just...order something for the both of us."

"Um...a salad, half-piece of fried chicken, burger, large fries, two large colas and two mashed potatoes."

"Wow...That's a lot...I'm sure you're gonna get fat if you'll continue to do this."

"Not really...I just want more food so I have more time to spend with you." He smiled

Even if Ada didn't said anything they both know that they are creating a spark between them.

Ada was actually getting bored when Leon was finishing his food, well she is very naughty.

She was drumming her fingers at his thigh. When Leon didn't react and he took a sip at his soda she went to you know what's next area and he choked.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered that question to her ear, she stopped and smiled.

"It's getting a little crowded here...I getting bored."

"And you're using me to entertain yourself." he glared at her.

"Any problems with that baby?" she raised her eyebrow and stared at him. It was almost like they are exchanging lightnings through their eyes.

Leon looked away and he said. "Okay, wanna settle this privately?"

"Yeah let's go home." she stood up and went through the exit and Leon quickly settled the bill.

"Hey wait for me!"

"Better hurry up baby, I don't think you can still hold on."

"Trust me...when we get home I'm soooo gonna pin you down."

"Yeah right, you always end up loosing."

They laughed their way to their house. Leon searched for his keys to the house and Ada looked at the front door. She saw someone familiar. 'Her, what is she doing here?' she said to her mind.

When they got close enough Leon recognized Angela and they exchanged greetings.

"What are you doing here, I didn't expect you to visit me and you didn't call to inform me either, What's up?" Leon asked her nicely...Well so much for being nice.

"Leon I'm going upstairs to change clothes, don't bother calling me to come down." Ada marched angrily upstairs.

Leon and Angela watched her disappear and Angela got 'confused' "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing..maybe...just...monthly period um I don't know."

_Nothings gonna stop us now-Starship_

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise_  
_This world that Ive found_  
_Is too good to be true_  
_Standing here beside you_  
_Want so much to give you_  
_This love in my heart that Im feeling for you_

_Let em say were crazy, I dont care about that_  
_Put your hand in my hand baby_  
_Dont ever look back_  
_Let the world around us just fall apart_  
_Baby we can make it if were heart to heart_  
_  
__And we can build this dream together_  
_Standing strong forever_  
_Nothings gonna stop us now_  
_And if this world runs out of lovers_  
_Well still have each other_  
_Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now_

**_Ohhh...what's gonna happen next? Well as usual it's 2:20AM here and I still got a lot things to do but the good thing is it's Sunday so Make me happy and Review...TNX..._**


	3. Fight,Fight,Fight

**_Hey guys, do you know any songs that might suit this story cause I am running out of love songs. Of course I can't put any greenday or linkin park songs here. So if you ever had any suggestions tell me. I'm looking forward to it._**

_Mine-Taylor Swift_

_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM_  
_And everything was slippin' right out of my hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
_Cause that's all I've ever known_  
_And you took me by surprise_  
_You said I'll never leave you alone_  
_You said..._

_I remember how we felt sittin' by the water_  
_And every time I look at you it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

"What's wrong with you?" Leon almost sounded like scolding Ada who was laying at the bed, covering herself with a blanket, pretending to be asleep.

She didn't respond. Is it either she is really asleep at this time of night or she just doesn't wanna talk about it.

"See!, That's what you always do." He sat beside her. "Every time I try my best to fix our problems, You don't cooperate."

He still didn't get any response from her.

This time he tried to be calmer "Look, I know you don't like Angela but I just try to get to know her-"

"What! Get to know her?" She suddenly went out of her shell. "Are you kidding me. I know girls like her Leon, Why else would you think that she will visit you randomly." She got up to her feet and went to her closet.

"Where are you going?" Leon glared at Ada who was packing her clothes.

"Leaving" She answered shortly.

"Running away again!" He almost shouted those words "Have you ever got tired of running away from your problems?"

"Well, that's what I'm best at." She took her bag a left the room. Leon ran his hand through his hair before grabbing his jacket and deciding to follow her. He went out of the house and he saw Ada walking away not very far.

"Ada" He called her but she didn't even looked back. "OK you won't talk to me, I will just follow you no matter what."

They both wondered around the streets in the middle of the night. They both don't know where they are going. They are both going around in circles. Ada just happen to past by a group of guys. The five guys was drinking outside a small house. Some of them stood up while some whistle as she past by, rising up Leon's anger level. (Let's just invent names for them cause they are not really that important.)

"Hey there sexy, what brings you here?" The guy with the blonde, spiky, short hair (Aaron) flirts with her. Leon glared at the group. They maybe tall and a little buff, but do they have zombie survival and saving the world experience. Hell NO.

Leon caught the guy with a slightly curly, flat-topped, orange hair, (Zack) staring at her chest. "You sure have a good pair of-" Leon walks in the scene causing him to stop whatever he's saying. He looked at Ada but she just ignored him as if she don't know him.

The guy with the red, slightly long and wavy hair (Josh) approached her and tried to touch her but Leon took his hands. "Do you know this guys?"

"Hands off pal." He holds his temper.

"To tell you the truth." She speaks for first time. "I don't know him." She moves away from him. "He's been following me for the last 15 minutes. He's stalking me!"

"What the hell are you TALKING ABOUT!" Leon let his anger out.

"Don't worry honey, you're in good hands now." The big man with a shaved head (Harry) suddenly jumps in. He looks a bit older compare to the other 3 guys earlier. There is also a black guy with long dreadlocks and full beard (Nick) stood up.

All five of them surrounded Leon. Aaron tried to punch him from behind but Leon caught his hands and he carried him to his shoulder then he slams him to the ground. He dodged Josh's elbow. Leon took his head and pulled to his knees giving Josh a goodnight sleep. Zack taught he had him when he grappled Leon from behind and Nick in front ready to punch him but Leon got away thus, Nick's punch landed on Zack followed by Leon's roundhouse kick to the his head. Then Leon took Nick's shirt and threw him across the road. He was kicked at the abdomen by Harry but he managed to stay up. With one final move, Leon speared Harry to the ground, when Leon got up, He picked up one bottle and stoke it to Harry's head.

Leon turned around and saw Ada looking at him. He frowned and nod at the same time. "You had fun?...Have fun watching those guys fight me?"

"Leon I-" before she could even finish, Leon cuffed her left arm to his right arm.

"You're coming with me now and DON'T even think about screaming or else I can be very, VERY dangerous." Good thing Ada got the message and she kept quiet the whole time.

When they both got home. Leon unlocked the cuffed at his arm and transferred it to the bed. "Don't even think of sneaking out while I'm taking a shower." With that Leon left. Ada tried to get out of the cuffs but it's just no use.

-The next day-

Leon woke a little late in the morning. He jumped out of the bed when he noticed that Ada wasn't there anymore. "What! I can't believe cuffs couldn't handle her." He hurriedly went to the bathroom to get himself ready. He searched around the house but he couldn't find her. "I can't believe she ran away again."

He grabbed his keys and his jacket. He was ready to leave but when he opened the door...

"Hey Leon!"

"Angela? another surprise visit?" Not that he didn't want to see her. It's just not the right time.

"You don't look so happy. Am I interrupting something?"

"Right now? Yes, so if don't have anything important to say...I have to go now."

"Is she inside, you know the woman-"

"NO." He answered swiftly "and I'm gonna be looking for her, so please move away from my front door so I can leave."

"Well you shouldn't be looking for her."

"Pardon." He couldn't believe that she just said that.

"I said you should be looking her. Isn't it obvious that she doesn't want you in her life anymore."

He scoffed "This is nonsense."

"Why can't you see it?" she's starting to get angry.

"What are you talking about?" while he is starting to annoyed.

"You don't deserve someone like her. Why won't you pick me instead. You've kissed me before. Didn't you feel anything when that happened."

He was shocked to hear those words but of course he has to explain things "You don't know how important she is to me." He sighted. "I didn't kissed you because I want to, I did it to save your life. Nothing else." He rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving now, can you please move away from-" He didn't finish his last sentence when Angela pulled his face to hers and kissed him on the lips.

When he was able to push her away she smiled. He frowned then he realized someone was looking at them. Not a surprise they are outside the house after all.

"Well, what do you know." Ada saw how Angela kissed Leon.

_Apologize-One republic_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall _  
_Take a shot for you_  
_And I need you like a heart needs a beat _  
_But it's nothin new_  
_I loved you with a fire red-_  
_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._  
_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_  
_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

**_Well after this school starts again that means I'm gonna be very busy again but I promise I am not gonna leave this story unfinished. Give songs for the next chapter. Is there another song that might suit the ending. Review..._**


	4. Oh NO

**_Yo guys, I can't believe that I will graduate next month. I got very busy after our JS prom. Sorry, guilty. I hope that I can make it up to you guys. Anyways enjoy this chapter._**

_Bleeding love- Leona Lewis _

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen_

But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

_You cut me open_

_Ada was on her way back to Leons house. she went to the cake shop, bought a special cake for Leon and herself. She was walking her way back when Claire called her half way there. Claire asked her a few question about Steve. After Ada answered all of it she was saying goodbye on the phone when she saw Leon at the front door of their house, but he was not alone. All her blood rushed to head once she saw the view. Right in front of her, Leon was kissing a girl, and not just any girl, It was Angela Miller. Leon p__ushed Angela away then he was Ada staring at the two of them with a blank expression at her face._

"Well what do you know..." Ada approached them with a big mystery box at her hand. "I left you for a few minutes, buying a sort of an apology cake for you because of what I did last night and when I came back I see you KISSING THIS GIRL!"

"Ada it's not what you think it-"

"How do you know what I'm thinking at this moment!" He was suddenly cut short by her yelling straight at him. "You know I am SICK an TIRED of YOU! you're such an $$#0LE! you-you Cheater!"

Leon was about to apologize again but he saw Ada opened the box of cake then she smacked it at his face. The soft and sticky sweets of the chocolate cake was all over Leon's face. After that she approached Angela and delivered a hard-hitting slap at her face. Then she left without any words said.

Both Leon and Angela were left speechless. Angela when back to reality still hurt by Ada's slap but she searched for any object to wipe Leon's face. Leon on the other hand was still nailed to ground. He was awakened to the real world by a cellphone banging at his chest and caught it by his hands. He looked at it and realized that it was Ada's phone, the he gave to her.

Angela when back with a towel at her hand. Although she feels sorry for Leon, she also feels really angry to Ada and at the same time guilty for what she did earlier.

Ada caught Leon kissing a girl not once but twice. The first one was a friend of theirs and the second one is Angela. Although the circumstances were different the all in all result were the same. Angela was gonna wipe Leon's face with the towel but Leon grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Do you realize what you just did." He was shaking and trying to keep calm. "Get out!" He simply said that then he let's her go. He turned around and wiped his face but stopped when he felt arms wrapped around his waist. All couldn't control his temper anymore. "Why don't you get it!" He started shouting at he "Didn't you got enough of breaking us apart! Why don't you accept the fact that she is the only girl I want to be with for rest of my life!"

Angela felt her heart shattered to pieces but she just walked out holding the tears at her eyes. Leon didn't quite pity her, he was kinda glad that he said all those words. It might have given her awake up call.

His attention was caught by the item at his hand. (no, not the towel.) He started scanning Ada's phone and he saw that there is one received call and it came from Claire. He decided to call her wishing to get any idea or help to get Ada back.

He waited for Claire to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Claire?"

"Leon? Why are you calling from Ada's phone?"

"I don't know, maybe because she threw this to me this afternoon and you were the only person in her received calls list." Claire can already tell that they got in to an argument.

"How does that explain why your calling me?"

"Did she told you anything that just might help me find her because you know, when she ran away, she's gonna be gone and you know I don't want that to happen."

"I'm sorry Leon but she just suddenly cut me off."

"Ow man...Okay thanks anyway. Bye."

"Bye, Bye"

He shut the phone down and he sat of the sofa. "What the hell am I gonna Do!" He sighed "I need to think...How the hell am I gonna explain all these things to her if she won't even listen to one word I said!" (why are you talking to yourself Leon.) He just let the tears fall from his eyes.

_What hurts the most- Rascal Flatts_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then_  
_And just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_  
_Every once in a while even though goin' on_  
_With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_  
_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_


	5. Helping hands

**_Hey there guys. I am very guilty about using most of my time watching WWE so I hope that this chapter will make it up to those update-less days. Another thing, a part of Claire & Steve story is gonna be in this chapter too. I think is gonna occupy half of this chapter but I've also put Leon & Ada part at many of my other stories so don't get angry :)_**

_Should've said no-Taylor Swift_

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...  
_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
__You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_**_  
_**

Days have passed and Leon still had no idea where is Ada. He tried contacting everyone he knows to help him but it's just no use. If only he would just pushed Angela away the moment he saw her in front of his house. The problem was he was too nice to her that he didn't tell her directly that he has no feelings for Angela the moment he knew that she was up to something. He just wished that everything will come back to normal.

He was in his own little world. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't move, couldn't breathe cause his heart is aching everyday. How come he was always caught cheating to think that he should be the one who should be more trusted.

He was always out somewhere here and there hoping he would find her somewhere. He went out again this night. He is driving where the wheels of his car would take him. He stop in front of bar not that he wants to have fun and waste his life. He saw Steve went inside with a girl. He got out of the car and proceeded inside.

"No, I think she gonna stay at home." said Steve who sounds like he already drunk a few shots of alcohol. "I just hate her so much now because of this Leon guy"

Leon backed up a bit after hearing that. He decided to just sit down to a near table and listen to the conversation Steve and the other girl were talking.

"But you, you're not talking about any guy while I'm here right?"

"Yeah, you should just break up with Claire" said the blonde chick.

"Well Elza, that's because I still need to know a lot things about from her."

Leon remembered that Steve has a selective memory loss. As few hours passes by and Steve continues to screw himself drinking beer and so is the blonde chick. "Claire must worried by now." Leon said to himself. He approached the two.

"Hey man looks like you're having?" He greeted the two.

"Yeah, you could say that." Steve replied.

"Looks like you're gonna need a ride home. From the looks of it neither of you can drive well."

"Thank you for your offer sir but we don't even know your name." Elza shot back at Leon.

"Steve, don't you remember me? Oh wait, you have selective memory loss. Let me introduce myself." He offered his hand and Steve shook it. "Richard Aiken"

"Richard, Oh I know you, Claire said you work for the presidents daughter. hmmmm, but how can I know that you work for the president?" Leon took out his wallet and showed him his I.D.

Steve took a look at it. He couldn't see clearly. The words 'Private government agent' were the only words he read clearly but he has a good and enough evidence though.

"Well, Okay. Let's go home now Elza. I'm really tired maybe we can do this again tomorrow."

"Okay Let's go."

The three of them went inside Leon's car. Steve and Elza were at the back while Leon is driving. Leon couldn't help but feel sick at his stomach seeing Steve do this things. go out inside a bar with some other girl, flirt with her while their at the back. Leon dropped Elza to her house. On their way to Claire's house, Steve fell asleep.

knock, knock, knock.

"Leon?" She looked at both Leon and Steve with confusion "How'd you find him. I was so worried when I got back he wasn't here." She helps Leon carry Steve and went upstairs. "I was gonna leave and search for him but thanks to you."

They both went downstairs. "I saw him when I drove by a bar. Good thing I stopped by because he doesn't have any ride home." They both stopped at the front door. "I gotta get going I still have something to do."

"Leon wait." He stopped

"I have something that might help you." she pulls out a piece of paper "Ada came here to give me a medicine to help Steve recover his memories faster, that's the reason why I haven't left the house yet, I asked why she never returned my calls. She said her phone was broken because she threw it at you. So I asked for her address. When she asked why, I said that if ever I will need help I'll go to her since, I can't call her anymore." She handed the paper to him. "But I just made that excuse so you can find her."

"Claire." he looked at her with a smile a cross his face. "You don't know how much this means to me." he hugs her tightly. "Thank you! I gotta get going!"

He ran to his car and started the engine. "Good luck, Leon!"

-After a few moments-

Leon was driving his way to Ada's hiding place. Many thoughts were running through his mind. He had to tell her everything and prove to her that she is wrong. He wasn't sure how to get her back, all he knows is he had to do it.

He slowly walked to the front door. Tries to build up the courage and strength to face her again. He knocks on the door. It slowly and Leon saw each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

_Hey there Delilah-Plain white T's_

_Hey there Delilah_  
_Don't you worry about the distance_  
_I'm right there if you get lonely_  
_Give this song another listen_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_  
_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me_

_****__I'm sorry if this one is not that good than any of the chapters but I was dozing off my thoughts. I'll try to make the next chapter better._  



	6. Unexpected Things

**_One computer is not enough for 5 persons. That is why I haven't uploaded any chapters. I hope you'll understand and still continue to read my stories. You don't know how much happiness you give me when I read your reviews..._**

_What makes a man - Westlife_

_Other girls will come along, they always do  
But what's the point when all I ever want is you, tell me_

_Tell me what makes a man_  
_Wanna give you all his heart_  
_Smile when you're around_  
_And cry when you're apart_  
_If you know what makes a man_  
_Wanna love you the way I do_  
_Girl you gotta let me know... (let me know)_  
_Girl you gotta let me know... (wooo)_  
_So I can get over you_

Ada closes her eyes and tries to relax at her hiding place. She just got back after she went from Claire's place.

-flashback -

_Ada opened the medicine cabinet and found a strange bottle of medicine. She grab and took a look at it. She recognized that it was made by 'the organization' because she that Richard Aiken was taking it when he had selective memory loss. There was a note at the bottle that reads 'please give it to someone who needs it'. She remembered the phone call from Claire about Steve having selective memory loss same as Richard's. In short, the note is telling her to bring the bottle of medicine to Claire. _

_"Why the hell should I bring this to her?" Ada asked herself. "Because I'm a person who still has a heart" She though about it for a few seconds until she decided to..."Okay fine, she needs my help."_

-end of flashback-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door.

knock, knock, knock

She hesitated in opening the door, who would go to her hiding place at midnight. The knock on the door became louder and faster. It felt like someone is trying to kill her. She braced herself to what's gonna happen next. With a swift motion the door busted open after a someone kicked it and revealing who it was.

He quickly closed the door behind him and looked at Ada.

"Leon." Her voice and facial expression was blank as it could be.

"We need to talk." He said with begging eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about, Leon! How the hell did you even know I'm here?" she paused for a moment then realization came to her. "Claire gave it to you, didn't she? I shouldn't have trusted her. Why don't you just get the hell out of here!"

"Just listen to me for-"

"What stupid excuse are you gonna tell me now huh? Why you just tell me how many times I'm gonna see you kissing other girls?" Her voice echoed through the entire house.

She delivered a hard-hitting slap to his cheek but he just ignored it. Then it was followed by another, he tried to stop it and grabbed her arms. He slowly kneel down and tears were dripping from his blue eyes.

"Please...I-I didn't...You got it all wrong." His heart was aching so bad he couldn't talk. Although his conscience is clear, he cannot the fact that he messed it up.

"I am not gonna listen to your lies!" she tried to pull her arms away but his grip has just too tight.

Leon's eyes closed tightly. And the moment he opened it, he looked up at her with crossed eyebrow and stood up in front of her. She could tell he was angry. His grip on her became more tight.

"Let me go." She said to him but he didn't respond, instead he kissed her.

At first she was pushing him away but after a few moments, after a few seconds, she gave in. Though she never admitted it but Leon's kiss somewhat makes her crazy and she losses herself. They slowly both fell to the sofa. Leon was like pulling and tearing and ripping her clothes off.

-After a few minutes- (I'm just not good at writing those stuffs so it's up to your imagination)

When reality shot through their minds Leon quickly got off her and got dressed while Ada was just using his jacket to cover herself. There was silence between them, complete silence. When Leon was done, Ada broke the silence.

"Get out." she said.

"What?" He looked at her confused and annoyed.

"Get out." She said again.

He got pissed "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Get out." she said again, only a little louder this time.

"After what just happened, you can't deny the fact that you still-" He was cut short by her.

"Just go away Leon, Leave me alone!"

"But if you would just listen to-" yet again.

"Get out Leon!" she shouted at him.

Leon decided he should leave. Rather than argue the whole night, why not just leave, but he go away leaving a message to her.

"Angela was the one who kissed me but I didn't kiss back." He quickly said that and waited for a response.

"Get out." She simply said.

With that, Leon left and when to his car.

He went inside and shut the door. He didn't even bother to put his seatbelt and he just drove away.

While he was driving a lot of thoughts were running around his mind. What he did lately, what Ada is thinking, how did it all happened and a lot more. Suddenly he saw a flash of light, he moved the steering wheel but ended up crashing to a tree with a very strong impact.

The last thing he felt was his head bumping to the window of his car, a lot of broken glass shot through his skin, his elbow was twisted when his arm was stuck at the steering wheel.

Then it all became dark...

_White Horse - Taylor Swift_

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_  
_Comes out just when you need it to_  
_As I paced back and forth all this time_  
_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_  
_Stupid girl, I should have known_  
_I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

**_Yeah finally it is done! Why am I so happy? The next chapter is gonna be the last one. SURPRISE SURPRISE!_**


	7. No More Lies, Only Truth

**_I wanna thank everyone who has long patience waiting for me to update another chapter. This is gonna be the last one so I hope that you'll like it. I'm gonna post another chapter for the credits and some of my messages._**

_Drowning - Backstreet Boys_

_I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough_

'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

Leon's eyes slowly opened but all he can see was white walls. He tried to move but causes his body to hurt. There were bandages around his head and arms. He felt like his whole body is swelling

"If you want to recover shortly, you better stop moving." said the most stubborn and ill-mannered street kid, it's me.

"JAZZ, where am I?"

"Isn't it obvious, you're at the hospital."

"How did I got here?"

"Don't ask me. I didn't brought you here. She did." Then I pointed to the woman who just entered the door.

His eyes opened when he saw her.

"Thanks for filling in my spot JAZZ, you can go now."

"Do Itashimaste, Ada" Then I left.

"I'm a Chinese, I don't understand Japanese. " She told herself.

An awkward silence filled the room. Ada was looking everywhere around the room except for Leon, acting like there's nothing to talk about while Leon was only looking at her waiting for her to talk.

"You need to say something Ada." He finally broke the silence.

"What do want me to say?"

"Well, What do you want to say? You can start by telling me how'd I got here."

She sighed and looked at ground. Building all her confidence and swallowing all her pride she began to talk seriously.

"I followed you the moment you left. I believe you Leon, I will know it if you lie or not. Angela confronted me that night, she told me everything and she said she give up. I'm sorry Leon, I've been hiding a lot of things to you before but you still forgave me after everything."

"So does this mean that I can have you back." He said joyfully.

"Do you even have to ask that?"

"I...I don't know what to say." He was speechless after what she said.

"Well, you better recover soon!" He was surprise how fast her bossy attitude came back.

"What? I can't belie-"

"You can't expect me to do all the work with our child."

"What did you just-"

"You can't just sit around while I'm pregnant."

"We will have a child?" He shouted with happiness.

"Leon Scott Kennedy, Do you think that I'm a slut who will just sleep with anybody and then I will suddenly tell you I'm pregnant. Are you listening to yourself?" She said sarcastically

"But I-"

"Hush now Mr. Kennedy because I will be going to the grocery to buy some fruits so you better behave yourself here." Leon was about to say something but Ada quickly kissed him. "Oh and one more thing. Tell your pet he did a good job" then she smacks his 'you-know-what-area' and quickly left.

"Ahhhhhh! That woman! I can't wait to get out of here."

_Hearts Never Lie - Tiffany feat. Chris Farren_

_Too good together to be so apart these days  
and now more than ever  
we need to talk face to face_

_We stopped moving forward  
and now we're some place else  
but the more we fool each other  
the less we fool ourselves_

_Cause our hearts never lie  
they just feel the love  
__Try so hard to deny  
__There's no reason to act like we don't care  
__when the truth is always there  
__Oh hearts never lie  
__Why should we_

**_YEAH! that's another story done. I feel so satisfied. Tell me what you think about the story so please. You can start by clicking the 'review this chapter' button. Thank you everyone!_**


	8. Credits

_Afraid For Love To Fade - Jose Mari Chan_

_my head's in a jam cant take you off my mind  
from the time we met i've been beset by thoughts of you  
and the more that i ignore this feeling  
the more i find my self believin'  
that i just have to see you again_

_i can't let you pass me by_  
_i can't let you go but i know_  
_that im much too shy to let you know_  
_afraid that i might say the wrong_  
_word and displease you_  
_afraid for love to fade_  
_before it can come true_

_like a child again_  
_im out and lost for words_  
_how can one define a crush combine with longing_  
_longing to posses oh so dearly_  
_and im obsess with you completely_  
_ill go mad if i cant have you_

_i cant let you pass me by_  
_i cant let you go let me say_  
_the things and the words to let you know_  
_i would rather say the awkward words than to loose you_  
_afraid for love to fade_  
_before it can come true_

_afraid for love to fade_  
_before it can come true.._.

**_There are some parts of this story that you can read on my other stories but if you really want to know more, I am writing another story which will let you find out how certain events I didn't write about this and other stories of mine. You can check that out on my profile a few weeks from now._**

**_I want to thank everyone who read this story. I also want to thank YOU, yes you, the one who sent me very awesome reviews. and YOU thank you for reading each and every story I made and sending me good reviews. Don't think I forgot about YOU because one good words from you and then I have another purpose to write again._**


End file.
